


Лягушка

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: Один вспоминает детские выходки своих сыновей.
Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119491
Kudos: 4





	Лягушка

Локи никогда не хотел по-настоящему причинить Тору вред, Один знал это абсолютно точно.  
В противовес тому, что могли бы подумать о Всеотце недалёкие – или просто мало знающие его лично – люди, он вовсе не относился к своим сыновьям холодно и отчуждённо – скорее как царь, чем как отец. Во всяком случае, восседая на Хлидскьяльве, он не упускал случая кинуть всевидящий не хуже хеймдаллева взгляд на своих сорванцов. Благо, по одиночке их искать в те годы отнюдь не приходилось: где маячила белобрысая макушка Тора, там же поблизости непременно обнаруживалась и черноволосая головёнка младшего, не отстававшего от брата ни на шаг.   
Позднее в тот день Один жалел лишь о том, что не видел, с чего всё началось. Он, впрочем, догадывался: наверняка с очередного достижения Тора в тренировочном круге. Когда он нашёл взглядом сыновей – в дальнем уголке дворцового сада, возле заросшего пруда, Тор, как всегда, неудержимо хвастался.  
\- Ты видел, Локи? Нет, ты видел, как я ударил копьём? – возбуждённо тараторил он. - Щит сразу слетел! И так три раза! И никакая это не случайность, ты просто завидуешь – и всё! Ты и одного раза не попал бы, если б смог вообще поднять копьё!  
\- Я смог! – возмущённо крикнул Локи. – Я вчера попал в щит!..  
\- Ну да, попал, - засмеялся Тор. – Только этого почему-то никто не видел. Тебе надо больше тренироваться, Локи. Я вот уверен, что военачальник Тир теперь точно возьмёт меня весной в рейд по Девяти Мирам. Может быть, мы даже встретим Инеистых Великанов и я убью хотя бы одного! Вот увидишь, я привезу его голову и прибью над главным входом.  
\- Вряд ли мама позволит тебе портить обстановку, - ядовито заметил Локи.  
\- Ты просто завидуешь, - убеждённо повторил Тор. – Я трижды попал в щит и меня завтра возьмут на Большую охоту, а тебя нет, ты ещё маленький… Хорошо бы, чтоб и Сиф завтра взяли, и Фандрала! Это будет здорово, я уверен! Я убью самого большого бильгеснипа и…  
\- А я? – упавшим голосом спросил Локи.  
\- Что - ты? С чем ты хочешь выйти на ледяную зверюгу, если даже не можешь поднять копьё? Со своими фокусами? Ха-ха!.  
Локи сжал кулаки.  
\- Ах с фокусами!.. – сорвавшимся голосом выкрикнул он. – А ты!.. а тебя… тебя тогда тоже не возьмут! Вот!!  
С его вскинутых рук сорвалось зелёное пламя…  
\- Локи, ты что… а-а!! – и Тор исчез!  
Один даже приподнялся на Хлидскьяльве, щуря глаз: такой мощный выброс стихийной магии, надо же! Младшенький был силён. Небольшой зелёный – казалось, магический - сгусток задержался у ног Локи, но, вглядевшись, Всеотец увидел большущую, в два мужских кулака, лягушку.  
\- Ква! – сказал Тор. – Ква-ква! Ква!!  
Локи присел на корточки, внимательно разглядывая, что у него вышло. Похоже было, что он сам не ожидал такого чистого преобразования.  
\- Смотри-ка, как хорошо получилось, - заметил он. – Тебе даже идёт.  
Лягушка возмущённо заверещала и, подпрыгнув, попыталась ухватить Локи за коленку. В пасти у неё почему-то обнаружились вполне себе острые многочисленные зубы. Локи отшатнулся и предсказуемо завалился на спину.  
\- Ах так, - сказал он, отряхиваясь, - ну и сиди здесь один в лопухах, пока не поумнеешь.  
Он вдруг на мгновение замер, прислушиваясь – и тихо отступил за ближайший куст.   
Тор вновь оглушительно заорал и попытался погнаться за мелким паршивцем, но не тут-то было: с непривычки он запутался в длинных задних лапах и позорнейшим образом ткнулся широкой мордой в траву.   
И тут же почувствовал, как взмывает в воздух.  
\- Ух ты, лягуха! – завопил кто-то у него над ухом, и веснушчатая физиономия Фандрала закачалась перед выпученными глазами лягушки-Тора. Нет, это он, Тор, качался перед лицом своего друга, совершенно бесцеремонно схваченный за заднюю лапку.  
\- Какая здоровенная, смотрите, - продолжал Фандрал, поворачивая Тора то одним боком, то другим. Тот молча пытался вырваться, дрыгая всеми свободными конечностями.   
\- А где Тор? – подозрительно осведомилась Сиф, оглядываясь. – Я слышала их с Локи голоса.  
\- Их тут нет, - сообщил Хогун, последним выныривая из кустов. – Откуда у тебя ванахеймская лягва, Фандрал?  
\- Похожа, да? – Фандрал раскрутил несчастную лягушку за лапу и перебросил Хогуну: - Держи!  
Тор бессильно и – что обидно - мимо клацнул челюстями.  
\- У нас их едят, - равнодушно сообщил Хогун, отправляя лягушку дальше в полёт – к Вольштаггу. – Поселяне.  
\- Да что тут есть-то? – усомнился Вольштагг, в свою очередь разглядывая находку.   
\- Лапки, - пояснил Хогун. – Но она ещё маленькая, так-то они до колена человеку вырастают.  
\- Ква!! – возмущенно высказался Тор и попытался подобрать свои лапки подальше от Хогуна.  
Вольштагг покрутил лягушкой над головой, намереваясь забросить её в пруд.  
\- Погоди, не бросай её пока! – хищно ухмыльнулся Фандрал. – Сейчас мы из неё скиф сделаем.  
\- Какой скиф? – заинтересовалась Сиф, обычно презиравшая мальчишеские забавы.  
\- Летающий. И плавающий, - Фандрал азартно пал на четвереньки, что-то выискивая в траве. И скоро поднялся, торжествующе показывая какой-то толстый стебель. – Соломинка, конечно, была бы лучше, ну да ладно. Сейчас мы эту красотку через задний проход надуем - и полетит она в пруд плавать. Кто собьёт на подлёте – молодец. Кто затопит – герой. Вольштагг, держи её, чтоб не вертелась.   
От ужаса Тор вновь задёргался изо всех немудрёных лягушкиных сил, и Вольштагг перехватил его повыше. Сиф подошла ближе, с небрежным интересом поглядывая на вертлявую лягушку.  
\- А у неё зубы. Она кусается?  
\- КВА!!!  
И в этот миг прямо из-под куста, где Фандрал искал свою соломинку, выдвинулась огромная, в половину человеческого роста, змеиная голова. Изумрудный яд картинно капал с клыков.  
\- Где лягушшшонок? – зашипела голова. – Отдайте его мнееее!  
Слаженный вопль неудачливых охотников долетел, казалось, до Хлидскьяльва («Ну, младшенький! Ну даёт!» - веселился Один). От неожиданности мучители живности шарахнулись в стороны, змея плюнула зелёным пламенем и исчезла. А в руке у Вольштагга вниз головой заизвивался красный, как его парадный плащ, Тор. Вольштагг выпустил его ногу, и Тор свалился в траву. Но тут же взревел:  
\- Лооокиииииии! – и кинулся в кусты.

* * *

За ужином оба отпрыска были молчаливы и помяты. Локи щеголял фингалом во весь глаз, Тор к столу шёл, старательно делая вид, что не хромает.  
Ужин в королевской семье являлся абсолютно обязательным делом; если речь не шла о войне или заседании Государственного Совета, то отлынивать от него не удавалось. Никакая сколь угодно неотложная и важная причина не являлась в глазах Фригги оправданием. Поэтому оба сегодняшних приключенца вяло жевали свой ужин и явно хотели оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Однако Фригга точно не собиралась оставлять всё как есть.  
\- Тор. Что у Локи с лицом?  
\- Я упал, мама, - тут же звонко отозвался Локи. – Споткнулся на лестнице.  
\- Тор?  
Надутый Тор молча сопел в тарелку.   
\- Спать пойдёшь без пирога.  
\- Но мама!..  
\- И мы думали было отпустить вас обоих на завтрашнюю охоту, - Фригга сделала значительную паузу. – Но так как ты, Тор, показал, что не можешь уследить за братом, мы полагаем, лучше будет отложить ваш выезд до следующего раза. («Это несправедливо, мама!..») Или до следующего года, - в голосе королевы прорезался благородный металл. - Когда Локи перестанет падать с лестниц. Да, Тор, ты можешь идти. Нет, я сказала, пирог тебе сегодня не полагается.

* * *

Пережитое за день не отпускало. Тор эпично претерпевал несправедливость. Мало того, что этот мелкий пакостник превратил его невесть во что – зелёное и зубастое, мало того, что Вольштагг чуть не вывернул ему лапк… тьфу, ногу, мало того, что его собственные лучшие друзья собирались унизительно позабавиться с ним, как с простой бессловесной тварью, так ещё и мама с отцом, судя по всему, взяли сторону его брата, и теперь долгожданное участие в Большой охоте – свидетельство взрослости и силы - откладывалось на бесконечно далёкий срок. Ну и любимый торов яблочный пирог тоже было жалко, да.  
Единственным светлым пятном сегодняшнего дня было воспоминание, как он всё-таки догнал Локи и поколотил от души. Братец, правда, вывернулся и в обратную довольно сильно двинул Тора поддых, удирая. Тор задрал тунику, надеясь рассмотреть синяк на животе. Синяка не было. Это у Локи кожа белая и тонкая, всё сразу и надолго видно, а у Тора заживает тут же.   
Спать не хотелось совершенно, но делать было абсолютно нечего.   
Тор улегся на кровать, бездумно разглядывая потолочные балки. Как-то давно они с Локи пытались приладить на самую главную балку доску-качалку на верёвках. Раскачиваться на ней под потолком и спрыгивать на кровать – тогда это казалось замечательной идеей. Тор даже захихикал, вспоминая, как Локи в процессе чуть не свалился ему на голову вместе с доской. На поднятый шум пришла нянька и всех разогнала. Здорово было.  
Тор поймал себя на том, что, вспоминая прошлое, почти забыл, что злится на брата в настоящем. Он вновь уставился в потолок, старательно растравляя утихшую было обиду, но внезапный шорох с балкона привлёк внимание. Вообще-то, входя к себе, Тор сам задёрнул занавес, не желая видеть никого и ничего, и вот теперь на балконе происходило что-то подозрительное.   
Тор вскочил, готовясь напасть на злоумышленника, кем бы он ни был. Шорох затих, а из-под занавеса в комнату бесшумно вдвинулось блюдо с куском пирога. Яблочного.  
Подбежав к балкону, Тор отдёрнул тяжёлый занавес и выглянул наружу; на балконе никого не было. Одинокий кусок пирога лежал на блюде и умопомрачительно пахнул.  
С одной стороны он был надкушен: Локи явно пожертвовал свою собственную долю.  
Тор забрался вместе с блюдом на кровать (что делать мама строго запрещала), устроился поудобнее и по кусочку начал отламывать пирог, жуя очень медленно, чтоб не потерять ни крошки восхитительного вкуса. Иногда он все-таки шмыгал носом, загоняя обратно непролившиеся слёзы, но было невозможно одновременно быть в печали и есть такой замечательный пирог.  
Тем не менее пусть этот маленький негодник не думает, что к Тору можно подлизаться так просто. Тор не простит. Завтра, во всяком случае, точно не простит. Ну, наверное.

* * *

Один удовлетворённо улыбнулся воспоминаниям, поудобнее приваливаясь спиной к мусорному бачку. Нет, Локи не бросит Тора одного разбираться со всем, что заварилось в Асгарде, - в этом бывший Всеотец был совершенно уверен.


End file.
